


there is no such thing

by SapphireNightSky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNightSky/pseuds/SapphireNightSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari Kyoya loves fairy tale, yet he doesn't believe in happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no such thing

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

Hibari Kyoya loves fairy tale, yet he doesn't believe in happily ever after. Even though all the fairy tales he ever read always come into that solely ending.

***

It seems like forever. Even though they have been in the same room for last few hours, there's no particular thing they did. The boy that have been being known as the Namimori's perfect were sitting on the couch, reading his book peacefuly. And opposite with him were the Italian man, sitting silently as he's staring at the other with excitement. Following all the perfect's movement.

"If there's nothing important you do here," he glance at the blonde in front of him, "you'd better leave, haneuma." he demanded along with annoyed face on.

There was a pause before Dino chuckled in response.

"I don't want to."

Hibari already knew that this man before him is so stubborn, that's why he decided to continue reading his book, ignoring Dino.

There were only silence between them.

"What are you reading, Kyoya?" Dino asked. Breaking the silence around them.

Didn't bother himself for just answering Dino's question, Hibari choosed to cover his mouth with the book as it's cover facing Dino. Allowing him to read the tittle himself.

"Hansel and Gretel, huh? I love that story. Finally, they could escape from the witch and meet their father again then they live happily ever after." he smiled brightfuly as he spoiled the ending of the story to Hibari.

"There is no such thing." a sound of disagreement being spoken by Hibari.

"Excuse me. What do you mean by that?" Dino frowned his eyebrow, confused by what the boy said.

Staring at Dino, he answers his question calmly, "There is no such a happy ending. I don't believe in happily ever after either."

Widening his eyes in disbelief, Dino couldn't hold himself from asking more. "But why?"

"In here, the children was being burnt by the witch. They both melted along with the candy house. Never met their father again because they were already dead." Hibari told him in a monotone.

"That's scary. What actually book you're reading?" Dino raised from his seat. Moved closer to Hibari then seized the book from him. Only obtained a glare from the perfect.

"Give it back or I'll bite you to death!" he threats when Dino read the last page of the book.

"Kyoya! Why do you choose to read the creepy version of this fairy tale?" Dino cried out.

Hibari just remained calm, "That is none of your business."

"I don't understand, Kyoya."

Sighing tiredly, he tried to explain. "That's because it the most logical plot compared to the other."

"But fairy tales supposed to give a nice story that make the reader feel the happiness, Kyoya. Of course it always contains happy ending and happily ever after at once." Dino explained.

"Stop blabbing around, haneuma. You're so noisy." he felt annoyed by Dino's action.

"But―"

"I've told you there is no such thing... in reality." Hibari cut Dino's words and he left the last two words to be unspoken.

"Kyoya..." Dino wanted to retort Kyoya's words but a knock from the door interupted him.

"Boss, I'm afraid we have to leave now. There's important job wait for us." There was Romario, Dino's right man hand who just separated them from their daily 'fight'.

"We will settle this problem later, Kyoya." He assured when he leave the room, back to his mafia job.

Twiched. Kyoya just rolled his eyes. Annoyed by Dino's statement. The one who made small thing like this as a problem was Dino, not himself. Therefore, there's nothing to be settle in.

***

The next day, when Hibari came in to his disciplinary commitee room, he found his desk full of fairy tale books. This time the happy version one with bright colors on their covers. Twiching, he really wanted to throw those books out of the window before he noticed there's a small note above them.

'Read the happy one and you'll be happy too, Kyoya.'

Felt annoyed, Hibari hissed "I'll bite him to death."


End file.
